Frazil Love
by ChaseVoid
Summary: What happens when Kasumi and Satoshi both fall in love with the same guy Shigeru! Watch as Palletshippy and Egoshippy fight over Ookido Shigeru. To what extent will Kasumi and Satoshi go to get him...Shigeru X Kasumi VS Shigeru X Satoshi. Its EXciting.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

To all the readers out their, this is a Love triangle between Shigeru-Kasumi and Shigeru-Satoshi (Egoshipping VS Palletshipping). Sorry to all the Pokeshippers 'cause in this story Kasumi and Satoshi will be fighting for Shigeru. Watch as Kasumi finds a new love and Satoshi realizes his childhood love in the same person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the other pokemon characters. I've written this fiction to my own entertainment and my love for Shigeru.

_**FRAZIL LOVE**_

After Kasumi left Mirage kingdom, devastated 'cause now she'd lost both her love Satoshi as well as her newly evolved child Togetic.

Walking aimlessly on the port she just harbored, she stumbled upon someone unexpected. clash they both fell on their backs.

"Hey watch where you walk." Spoke a male voice getting up and helping the other fallen. "Sorry" was the cold reply from Kasumi as took the offer and got up, dusted her and walked away without even seeing the other. "Hey, wait up. Can't you even say 'Hi' to your depraved lover" came from the egoistical hunk." This obviously fumed the red head 'Who is this jerk calling himself my love' as felt a hand on her shoulder. She flipped and gave a fist right on his jaws and sent him back to the ground. "Kasumi, what's with the attitude? Can't even take a joke or what." said the boy who had a sore jaw. She on realizing who she'd knocked out bent to help him up and said "Sorry, Shigeru I was in a bad mood and didn't know it was you." apologetically.

Kasumi when the bold and dashing boy in front of her, she can't even believe it was the same old Ookido Shigeru whom she met last in Masara before leaving for Hanada. He seemed so much more mature and more...more like a man. A well built handsome hunk who could take on every girl with just one smirk. 'What am I thinking? I'm in love with Satoshi. How can I even think about others especially his ex-rival?' 'But still he is snazzy!' She realized she was still holding his hands. She blushed but quickly released his hand from her gentle grip.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shigeru in his oh-so-cool ascent until he realized that she was actually crying. He asked concerned "Kasumi why were you crying? A strong girl like you with a temper the size of a Snorlax is actually crying." He giggled so as to make her smile but he didn't pay any heed to it and just forced a smile and nodded so as to say 'it's nothing'. Shigeru was too smart to take that and asked "So where have you been? With Satoshi." The name made her even gloomier but she put up courage to reply "Yeah! Houen, I came back just now and stumbled upon you. So, what's up with you?" she replied trying to be friendly. "Me, just usual researching trying to outsmart Ookido-Hakase." He said as both of them laughed. "So care to join for lunch. We can talk there about our friendship and future life." She took the idea and giggled as she accepted his offer. 'Boy he sure knows how to handle girls' as they darted towards a restaurant.

Upon reaching the restaurant, they took their places and ordered their meals and stared to chat. None of them took the subject about Satoshi since Kasumi didn't want to. However, she did tell Shigeru about Mirage Kingdom and her evolved Togepi. Shigeru told her about his accomplishments and his new project which interested Kasumi the most since it was about water pokémon and involved Tentacruel, her most favorite pokémon. She instantly offered to help which shocked Shigeru 'cause he didn't thought that Kasumi the red-head fiery girl who disliked him would offer to help.

"I should help and you need my help because I'm a water pokemon gym leader who has a cool collection of water pokémon. So what do you say?" asked expectantly though not showing any sigh of weakness. "Chee! I don't know you're sort of hot headed and I don't want to be your victim" he said jokingly. This angered Kasumi as she took hold of her eagerness to kill him and fumingly went out of the restaurant. Shigeru followed her after paying the bill.

He ran outside to look for Kasumi, when he spotted her she was running away from him. Felling guilty and hoping to make up to her he ran after her. People around gaze upon him like he was a love stuck teenager. Well as a matter of fact he was a teenager though not sure about love. He caught up with her and held her hand. Trying to take a breath and get into his normal self, Kasumi seeing this stopped and waited with smug on her face. When he was in his normal self, he could help but stare at her who looked divine in her natural beauty as he felt his heart pounding not because of the run but for her. He hadn't seen such beauty in his life. As for Kasumi who couldn't keep her eyes off his well toned body to which his muscles could be seen (He was wearing a tight black sleeveless t-shirt), which made her heart pound.

Shigeru leant forward holding her arms in his strong yet gentle grips; he pressed his lips upon hers. Kasumi was shocked because she was prepared for an apology not a kiss that too a passionate one. She couldn't make up her mind but melted her anger for Shigeru taking her first kiss. After sometime who seemed like hours, they parted both blushing. Shigeru looked into Kasumi's eyes filled with remorse and realizing what he did, he bent to ask forgiveness. But she fell on his strong broad chest and started crying, he not knowing what to do hold her in his protective arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He sounded like he was guilty for making her cry. She said "No, it's not that. First Satoshi ditched me and went for another girl then Togetic went away leaving me devastated and now you stole away my first kiss." She began to sob more. "I didn't know you haven't kissed before. I didn't want to disappoint you. You looked so beautiful and I couldn't control myself. Was my kiss that bad?" he asked questioningly. She didn't know want to do but she looked at him 'looked at the nerves of this guy. First kisses me then apologizes and then asks whether I liked it or not'. But she couldn't help but admire him for his charms. "It must good for you 'cause you would have had kissed many girls and had a lot of practice that way." She replied bitterly. "So, you liked it then. You must be very flattered to have your first kiss from Ookido Shigeru, huh!" he asked in his egoistical way. She punched him across his chest but could help touching it as she felt the curves and she blushed. (How Cheezy...&).

He held her closer and kissed on her forehead and corrected "I didn't have any practice with anyone. It's natural to me. You know…" She couldn't believe her ears so questioned "So it was a first for you too?"

"Well, I won't say first. This was my second kiss but first to you." He replied slyly.

"This was your second kiss. So who was the first unlucky girl" she asked feeling both happy and sad.

Shigeru became nervous "Well you see, my first kiss was with a boy" his face turning red.

SHOCKED. Did she heard correctly "…a boy…" was he…"Are you stating that you are GAY?" she asked surprised as she backed away from him. Though she didn't had problems with such relations but still she felt cheated even they didn't had any relationship.

He was quiet and thought that he again had lost a friend because of this. But still he would correct her "No, but I am bisexual. If you have problem with it then its ok with me but please don't stare at me like I've done some crime" he said lowly and hurt. He didn't expect her to understand so he started to descend but was stopped by a soft hand. Kasumi now held him so he might not go away. But she was pleased that he wasn't fully gay.

After a pause, she spoke "Can we be friends?" He was shocked to hear this as he didn't expect that from her. "What? He asked but I'm…" "Hey! Shigeru I don't have problem with it and you don't have to feel guilty. I was just shocked to hear, that's all." He was relieved at hearing those words and accepted the offer and was greeted by a gentle kiss on his lips. He was happy that finally someone accepted him for what he was. "I hope you won't have any regrets." He told her pleadingly. "Oh! Cut the crap. I don't care what happens. You my friend now and that's what matter." she replied happily. "But you need to tell me who the boy was?" she replied sheepishly. "You really wanna know." She nodded. "Well I'll tell you but you won't like it"……"Um! It's Satoshi."

"What! I didn't know he was gay too." She asked even more surprised. "No! He isn't he's straight. And the kiss happened when we were very small." He corrected her. "So, that means he don't like you and you?" "Well not more than a friend in both our cases. At first I thought I should ask him but when I found out that he doesn't want any unusual relationship I quit."

Kasumi was in seventh heaven even though she didn't know what she was feeling for Shigeru. Maybe she could start over again. A new life; a new friend.

Shigeru and Kasumi went to Hanada gym and got engrossed in each others work. Shigeru helped Kasumi in running the gym and taking care of the gym and pokémon and Kasumi helped him in his researches. They both were happy to start off a new life and could feel a new emotion between them. Though Shigeru told her that he was not interested in any relation now but her feelings for him deepened.

Many months passed like this and they were happy. One day when Ookido-Hakase called to tell them that Satoshi was competing in Houen League and was battling now in Saiyuu. They were happy that he finally made it to the league. While watching his matches they felt their old emotions blush out but were able to control because of their new found friendship. When Satoshi won the tournament and became Houen champion, they were so happy that they clung together and when realizing their position they both blushed. They were greeted by clapping of other trainers at the Pokémon Center where they brought their pokémon for checkup. Joi smiled giving them a knowing look. And they blushed even more till they became crimson red. They quickly took their pokémon and rushed out of the Center and left the giggling trainers behind.

Next day they decided that they should go towards Mt. Moon and research upon the water-rock pokémon like Ookido-Hakase told Shigeru. Shigeru asked "So, you can't even live a little while without me" jokingly. Kasumi blushed as she poked into his ribs but he grabbed her hand before she could take it away as he drew her into a deep passionate kiss. They closed the gym and went towards the Mt. Moon after hanging a board on the doors.

**CLOSED**

**GONE OUT ON A ROMANTIC Mt. MOON ADVENTURE**

**RETURN TIME NOT DECIEDED**

Well this was the first chapter. Though not very original concept I still wrote after I woke dreaming this scenario in the middle of the night. Please review with all your thoughts and crazy gobbling to me.

There's a question:

Who should Shigeru choose?

1. Kasumi

2. Satoshi.

Reply it in your review as this would help me figure out the end of the story and the preceding chapters. Watch out for the next chapter…dokidoki\

**ChaseVoid**


	2. Chapter 2

Adowmo,

Arigatougozaimas. Thanks for the wonderful reviews ... . I really appreciate your modesty(o..o). Well on with the chapter. I hope you'll like it. This chapter will contain more of Palletshipping. MY VALENTINE GIFT TO YOU…q(V)p

* * *

Satoshi has won the Houen league and became the regional champion. After the competition, he returned to Masara, his hometown along with his friends Takeshi, Haruka and Masato and was greeted warmly by his mother Hanako, Ookido-Hakase and Kenji. They all welcomed him and threw a large banquet in his honor. Of course, Masara was known for its way of throwing a party. Everyone was happy that they have a champion among them. The whole twerpy gang called out all of their pokémon to enjoy and the people were excited to see new pokémon which cannot be found in the region. Betwixt and between the fiestas one raven haired was walking across the crowd searching for someone; someone so special that without his presence the whole party is meaningless. "Aren't you enjoying the party?" asked the concerned Ookido-Hakase "…Is there a problem?" Satoshi looked up to him and replied with a smile "No. Hakase, I was wondering where Shigeru is? He didn't show up." Hakase noticed a slight blush on the new champion. "Well you see he is not here. He went away to do his own research." "Where is he now?" asked Satoshi curiously. Ookido-Hakase knew that Satoshi and Shigeru had patched up before going on their respective new journeys but felt nice that they now cared for each other like they used to in their childhood.

One memory sticks to his mind, _the moppets were playing in the field when Sato- fell from a tree and hurt his knee. –Geru who was sensible and cautious quickly went to aid his benevolent friend. "Satoshi what are you doing? Look now you have hurt yourself. Your barbaric acts have hurt you again." He scolded to his now crying friend as he took out his clean handkerchief and bandaged his bruised knee. Satoshi trying to use correct words to give a proper explanation to his fastidious friend explained "Shigeru, I wanted take the little Pidgy to its nest. It's too small to fly and the mother was nowhere to be found. You also did the same thing for another Pidgy last month. So don't be angry with me." "But at least I didn't ended down with a wound" as he placed himself beside his emulative friend "and why do you always imitate me?" Satoshi replied confidently "because you're my intimate friend. When one day we both be the best Pokémon Masters of the world we would have to take care of every pokémon of the planet. So I should be like you who care for them so much." Shigeru blushed at his comment and replied sadly "What if we end up as rivals facing each other? Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends." "I don't want you to go easy on me 'cause I'll win for sure as I have the best teacher in the whole world." He replied proudly to the now confused Shigeru who asked "Who?" quizzically. Satoshi contemptuously replied "Who else…You of course 'Shigerublushblushoo' and even if we become rivals we'll be the best. And when we would be battling I promise to win for sure and as a price I'll take you. Then we'll be together for ever" and he started laughing 'Ha..Ha...Ha.HA'. Shigeru blushing deep crimson red, proposed to go and fish together. _Little did they know that they were being spied by Hanako and Ookido-Hakase as they smiled at each other knowing that the boys would become great friends.

As Ookido-Hakase wandered into his sweet memories about the children's past, a fuming Satoshi who was tired of waiting for an answer shouted at him "HAKASE! WHERE IS SHIGERU?" This loud noise was enough to make an uproared Exploud to pay attention. Ookido-Hakase was snapped out of his visual enthrall; also every one in the party was drawn towards the noise as if a comet had crashed. The after silence was SPOOKY . Satoshi didn't cared that his mother was gazing at him with blood-shot eyes to mend his manners and apologize or his surprised friends who wanted to know why he was making so much commotion about knowing the where-bouts of Shigeru, his rival. It was quiet obvious that everyone in the party heard what he shouted. "Oh! Sorry Satoshi I was lost on my own world." Ookido replied. Hanako, Takeshi and the others came towards the two as Satoshi apologized to the guests "Sorry you guys. I was kinda fussed out. Sorry." Hearing the apology everyone resumed the party. Kenji asked "hey Satoshi, why are you shouting over Shigeru. He's not here." Satoshi became sad as he desperately wanted to know where his childhood friend was. Hanako smiled knowing her son well enough and asked "Do you want to claim your price for being a champion?" She and Hakase giggled knowing the meaning of the pasty question but the other four wondered about it and as for Satoshi he was burning hot with embarrassment. "How did you know about it?" he asked. Hakase replied in a jovial mood "we heard your conversation that day." "What were you spying on us?" he asked the espionage adults. "Will anyone tell us what you are talking about and why is Satoshi blushing?" asked the inquisitive Masato while Haruka agreed "Yeah! Tell us what Satoshi's gonna get?"

Satoshi as we all know is so impatient and to add to that the adults used to spy him also now his friends want to interfere in his personal matter which only he himself and Shigeru should know. This was too much for him but he has to control himself for Shigeru at least. Blush he found his emotions come out and at the most the inappropriate time, in front of everyone. Gaining control of himself he asked politely "Please! Tell where Shigeru is?" Ookido-Hakase this time replied with the answer Satoshi wanted to hear "Satoshi if you want to know that badly. He is researching near Mt. Moon." Everyone noticed the glint in his eyes when he heard about Shigeru. Takeshi wondered that why he is so persistent 'cause he knew that they surely patched up but even so they couldn't just forget about such long intense rivalry so he asked "Why do you want to know so much about Shigeru? Is there something which we don't know." Satoshi couldn't just tell them about such personal matters to him or anyone as a matter of fact. He just plainly replied "It's something personal. I'm going to Mt. Moon tomorrow morning. I just have to catch up with him." As he rushed towards his home leaving behind some confused friends, giggling oldies and some following pokémon who were running crazily. If I hadn't known better I would have thought that the pokémon were AFTER Satoshi and he was running for his life. He quickly went into his room and locked himself inside as the waiting pokémon were wondering what happened to their master. Only one of them knew the whole matter and that was of course Pikachu, who knew that why their trainer was so curious about meeting his old log some rivalishlover 'Shigeru'. He comforted others telling them "He is just lovesick-ok and is excited to meet his valentine." At this all the pokémon laughed and also wondered who this special valentine is for he became hay wired. They were sure that if he knew how to use thunderbolt it would have even taken Ho-oH shiver with fear.

Next morning was unusually different from the others because Satoshi ineffably slept on it (Shigeru) and darted off the house taking his pokémon, early in the morning. Takeshi and the others have to follow him 'like an eavesdropper' and they kept on grumbling that he didn't even waited to have breakfast. Even the strength of the three couldn't stop him for moving forward. Forward on the path to Shigeru. Pikachu thought that his must have gained supernatural abilities to carry all those humans with him. They kept on insisting that should eat NOW! But he was too engrossed with his lover to care for anything and seriously food was the least of his worries. All that was in his mind was to have **_Shigeru_** for himself... _forever_.

……**Ahead at Mt. Moon……**

Kasumi and Shigeru had reached the place.

"Doesn't it seem strange that we are here and all we found were Magikarps and Garados' " asked a rather frustrated Kasumi to well so engross in work Shigeru. "Shigeru are you listening?" asked a peeved girl.

"Huh! Sorry pulchritudinous. Aren't these interesting specimens?" he replied with a cool ascent.

"What do you mean? These are the same kind of pokémon found everywhere. I ought to know 'cause I'm the best Water Pokémon Master." She said piquing which melted seeing the beatific form of her new crush. He smiled at her. we all fell for him; especially I

"Lets have our lunch." He asked her politely and escorted her to the tent. No it's not what you think…bad thoughts. They started to cook their meal. But Kasumi noticed that he was in his own world. "What's the matter!" she asked concerned. "No, it's just that I was wondering that why gramps asked me to do research here. I'm sure he himself had conducted some excavations here." 'Maybe he's up to something..(TT#)'. Kasumi replied "It's not like Ookido-Hakase to be frolic. Is it…?" They both started to eat while thinking about the possible reasons for him to send them here. "Hmm…" sighed Shigeru "Well anyways if we don't find anything interesting we would return to Hanada tomorrow morning." Kasumi agreed with him as she has to re-open the gym soon or else her sisters would KILL her. They finished their lunch and went to search for something to research on. Sad for Kasumi because Shigeru suggested that if they split up they would cover a wider area. Well as for her she wouldn't mind exploring Shigeru anytime Again…bad thoughts Slaps to snap out.

As the dawn approached both of them were getting tired of all the hiking so they decided to take a break to watch the enchanting sunset. The golden sun made him look like a seraphic. She was admiring the view when suddenly a Pikachu pounced on her. They both were socked seeing a Pikachu here. "Heeeeyyy! You are Satoshi's Pikachu, aren't you? Long time no see." Exclaimed Kasumi pleased to see a familiar face. Pikachu nodded in delight. They were about to say something when they heard a screech calling Shigeru. They were surprised to see that it was Satoshi followed by three others who were trying to keep up with him. "If it isn't Satoshi! How ya been?" asked Shigeru. Satoshi on seeing Shigeru exclaimed "Oh, boy! It's Shigeru!" and he started running off towards him all happy. STOMP "Hold yer horses! Weren't you even gonna say 'HI' to me?" screamed Kasumi. "UHH, yeah. HI, Kasumi, right?" replied an ashamed raven haired boy. Now she was fuming with anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'RIGHT'? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ME ALREADY!" she screamed biting his head off. "I remember! I remember" he screamed pleading her to get off him. "Hello, sweethearts." mocked an amused Shigeru. Hearing this they both blushed and let go of each other as Satoshi was in the seventh heaven seeing Shigeru after such a long time. He couldn't keep his eyes off him. His mystic elegant physique mesmerized him. The other three finally caught up with them and were panting. "Hey you guys, nice to meet you again" said a pleasant voice of Kasumi. "Huh! Kasumi what you are doing here…" asked Takeshi finally realizing whom she was with "…with Shigeru?" Haruka and Masato have never seen Shigeru so asked for an introduction. "Shigeru, these are Haruka and Masato and he is Shigeru." Satoshi finally acquainted them. "So you are Shigeru for whom Satoshi was making a mockery of himself. Now tell us what you have to give to Satoshi." Masato asked curiously while Satoshi was blushing. Shigeru on the other hand was clueless what the boy meant by that (?) "What do you mean?" as an unknowing Shigeru. "Before I forget, Congratulations! Sato-. You finally became a champion."

Satoshi was very pleased to hear that. It meant a lot coming from him. Kasumi realized that she hadn't whished him said "Congratulations! I wondered how you pulled it through but I'm happy for ya." still mad at him for forgetting her. "Thanks" he replied shyly before adding "Kasumi why are you here with him." Shigeru stepped forward to answer but was cut off by Haruka's answer "May be they are dating each other." "WHAT!" Takeshi and Satoshi shouted in unison while Kasumi and Shigeru blushed. "This can't be true. Can it?" Satoshi asked in a sad mood. "Of course not! We are here just for some research. Though I wouldn't mind going out with her." He corrected jokingly to now SHOCKED Satoshi. While a rubescent Kasumi added "I've been helping him out in his research." "Why?" asked a hurt Satoshi to Shigeru "Don't you remember the promise we made." Shigeru became confused and asked "What promise are you talking about?" Satoshi became sad that he couldn't remember such important promise "Shigeru, we promised each other that after I become a champion we would be traveling together…_together_." Shigeru now remembered the promise they made when they were little but he was surprised that Satoshi still remembered it and now he wants to fulfill it. He wanted both of them to be together. Shigeru being sensible knew that he would be very sad but he must tell his friend "Satoshi that was just a juvenile commitment and we are grown up. You forget it and move on." Though it may sound hard but still he knew it was their better. He knew that Satoshi is just confused. Just the way he was when they kissed.

There was an aura of eternal silence which engulfed every voice in the vicinity. Satoshi was broken from what he heard and couldn't think of anything. well I didn't know he used to think…ha..Ha..very funny Kasumi saw that he was in the vague of crying so decided to change the topic "Hey! Leave this. It's almost time for dinner. Takeshi will you cook something for our reunion." Haruka agreed "Yeah! Takeshi you are the best cook." Takeshi delighted at the comment over his cooking "Sure I'll make the best meal ever." He quickly descended to make preparations for the supper. Other offered to help while Satoshi was standing on the edge of the river alone waiting as the time went by. The supper was great and everyone enjoyed as they discussed about their journeys. Satoshi was a silent listener as he watched Shigeru and Kasumi with a side eye. He watched as Shigeru commented upon Kasumi and how she blushed and how he put his hand on hers. He saw all those little things which were unnoticed by others. He began to feel that it was because of Kasumi that Shigeru acted towards him and ditched him. He realized that from the time they both spent together made all the difference for him. After supper they all started to put comments on each other. Takeshi commented about the beautiful girls, Haruka upon the beautiful contest pokémon and Masato gladly talked about the new pokémon he saw. The most astounding was the comment from Shigeru for Kasumi _"If love can be avoided by simply closing our eyes, then I wouldn't blink at all for I don't want to let a second pass having fallen out of love with you."_ Kasumi and Shigeru knew that it was just a joke but his was too much for him to take. He now knew that if he has to get Shigeru he would have to get Kasumi out of his life, even if it means bursting their friendship to dust. Satoshi finally spoke _"Some broken hearts may never mend, Some memories may never end, Some wet tears may never dry but my love for you will never die!"_ Everyone was shocked to hear that from the naïve Satoshi. They all clapped at his comment and Haruka asked that for whom it was but instead of replying he just up and went. She wanted to follow but was stopped by Kasumi who offered to go and talk to him.

"Satoshi! What's up? Why did you come here?" asked Kasumi to a gloomy boy who wandered off near a cliff. After waiting sometime for a response and yet not getting a single answer she asked again concerned "Is there a problem?" He turned to face her and she was shocked to see an angry face in an innocent one. When he opened his mouth to reply it felt like 'coup de grâce' but 'Deo gratias' she didn't die. He angrily ordered "Get out of his life." She didn't understand his meaning so looked at him quizzically "I don't understand what you are trying to say." "You know what I mean. Get the hell out of Shigeru's life. You are not needed. Only I'm qualified to be with him. Get it. So buzz off" was the cold mean reply. She now got the point and her mood changed to that of the 'god of this world' as she won't 'go down swinging' in this love. She lost once and won't loose again. "If you think I'm going to give up so easily and handover Shigeru to you, then fat chance. He's all mine." She replied with a confident smirk. "You know what this means" asked Satoshi and they both spit out in unison "WAR!" "I'm a champion and am not going to loose" spoke Satoshi proudly. "We'll see about that. Shigeru's only going to choose me" was Kasumi's defense as she went back towards the camp followed by Satoshi.

* * *

Well this was the second chapter. There's another help that I would ask my reviewers.

What should Shigeru do?

1. He should play along with both of them so as not hurt their feelings.

2. He should shove both of them until he realizes his true love.

Ha! I know I'm wicked wanting to make him a playboy but your opinions matter a lot.

Until next chapter.

_**ChaseVoid**_


End file.
